


Der Hochzeitstag

by lesleytime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Nein es tut mir nicht Leid, Sehr sehr kurz, Sherlocks größter Alptraum
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesleytime/pseuds/lesleytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Hochzeitstag steht an...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Hochzeitstag

**Author's Note:**

> Ungebetaed und ja, ich shippe Camcroft. Hardcore. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass die Beiden zusammen zugleich gruselig und gefährlich heiß, als auch einfach nur kitschig verknallt und verträumt wären.  
> Sherlock gefällt das allerdings weniger ;)

So nervös wie heute war Mycroft noch nie gewesen. Er richtete gerade zum tausendsten Mal seine Krawatte, betrachtete sich im Spiegel und seufzte leise. Er war nicht zufrieden. Seine Haare wollten nicht liegen, sein Anzug wollte nicht passen und alles war irgendwie…nicht gut. Zumindest nicht gut genug für den Tag. Für diesen speziellen Tag. My rückte sein Einstecktuch zurecht und seufzte erneut. Er wollte heute gut aussehen, nein, mehr als gut. Großartig. Charles sollte bei seinem Anblick die Sprache verschlagen, er sollte stolz darauf sein, dass hier alles bald offiziell sein Eigentum nennen zu dürfen.  
Mycroft runzelte die Stirn. Momentan fühlte er sich allerdings nur wie eine…Qualle. Oder so wie Sherlock ihn immer hinstellte, als Tonne…Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Herein.“, murmelte er und staunte leicht als Charles‘ Arme ihn umfingen und ihm ein sanfter Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt wurde. Mycroft schmunzelte leicht und zog Charles näher an sich, schmiegte sich fest an ihn.  
Eigentlich war es egal, was er von sich selbst dachte. So lange Charles ihn weiterhin so liebte, wie er war, war er glücklich und zufrieden. Mycroft drehte sich in Magnussens Armen um und küsste seinen Verlobten und baldigen Ehemann, zärtlich. Über diesen albernen Aberglauben, dass der Bräutigam die Braut nicht vor der Hochzeit sehen durfte, hatten sie sich schon in der letzten Nacht hinweg gesetzt. Das zukünftige Paar startete in ihren Hochzeitstag mit sehr liebevollem, zärtlichen Sex…  
Holmes grinste gegen die sanften Lippen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten sie das auch den ganzen Tag über beibehalten und so wie Charles gerade versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen, würden sie gleich die letzte Runde vor der kleinen Zeremonie einläuten…  
Hoffentlich wären die Hochzeitsgäste nicht allzu geschockt, wenn die beiden Bräutigame einen leicht träumerischen Ausdruck in den Augen und etwas durch gewuschelte Haare hätten…

fmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmHfmH

Fast schon panisch setzte sich die Figur neben ihm auf. John grummelte leicht und drehte sich zu dem orientierungslos guckenden Sherlock um. „Was ist los?“, fragte er doch etwas grimmig. Immerhin hatte Sherlock ihn erst vor ca. 2 Stunden endlich mal schlafen lassen…John runzelte die Stirn als Sherlock sich abtastete und erleichtert aufatmete als er seinen wirklich flachen Bauch fühlte. Etwas besorgt strich er seinem Verlobten über die Wange, der dann schon fast sprudelnder weise erzählte, dass er geträumt hätte sein Bruder zu sein…  
Schmunzelnd hörte John zu. War anscheinend doch ganz gut, dass er darauf bestanden hatte, die Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit bei Sherlock zu schlafen.

Ende


End file.
